Deep Burns
by Bungei Neko
Summary: Zuko tries to deepen his relationship with Katara. Katara begins to visit the insane Azula, forging a bond with the girl with unintened consequinces. other half of Healing Scars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peeps, this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC. Ever. Sorry if it's crappy. Anyhow, this takes place about 2 years after the end of Book 3. Needless to say, the characters are all 2 years older. Also, if you're worried, there's mild cussing, but not much. Mostly it's just crap. Also, it's age appropriate, as in there's no 16-year-olds having sex. Sorry. In my happy little world, you're a virgin until you reach **_**at least**_** 18. **

**Also, all standard disclaimers apply: I don't own A:TLA, any of its ideas, or any of the companies profiting off of it. If I did, well, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing this. **

**And so, I give you the story. **

o0o0o0o0o

Zuko waited until Katara left the courtyard, still feeling the faint brush of her lips on his from their short good-bye kiss. She never showed him anything more than friendship anywhere but this garden, and even then Katara never said 'I love you' or kissed him more than twice. They always fed the turtleducks bits of old bread and talking of nothing. She always left before the guard changed, never staying longer. Katara seemed to spend more time with Azula than with him these days, and Zuko felt lonely. It'd been nice those first few months when the meetings were short and everyone feared him and worshiped her. Now days though, people had realized that he was just a person, and she was human too, and had thus started to pester them both.

He sent a flame dancing across the pond's surface, a trick he'd been working on. It was a show of control, just a flashy move when it came to fighting. It wasn't that he wasn't glad he'd mastered it - it increased his already high standing and generally impressed people- but it wasn't useful in fights.

Zuko slowly walked into the building and down the corridor to his rooms. The Turtleducks sounded their annoyance that he was leaving too, creating a one-of-a-kind echo that spread down the hall. Zuko felt a tiny guilty pang for leaving them with out finishing the loaf of bread, but Katara was gone and he felt no need to stay after she'd departed. Katara was the single reason he fed the turtleducks in that pond.

In the corridor hung large draperies of the past Fire Lords and their Ladies. Their eyes seemed to stare down at him as he pasted them on the way to his rooms. He missed his uncle, who was in Ba Sing Se; missed his annoying but useful advice. He needed someone with out his or her own hidden agenda. He was only 18, for Agni's sake. And he was running an entire country. He had everyone's eyes upon him, and everyone's ideas and wants and wishes and dreams to look at and consider. And no one cared a bit about what Zuko wanted, what he dreamed of doing with the money in the treasury, what he wanted the Fire Nation to be.

Zuko got ready for bed. The calls of the lonely turtleducks sang in his ears as he pulled the covers up.

o0o0o0o0o

_Katara stared at Aang, her arms around his slender body. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her gently closer so that he could kiss her. Katara was smiling, but her lips didn't part for Aang's as they wrapped around hers. Aang looked happy, gleeful even, but Katara looked faintly sad. _

_Zuko felt a flash of pain in his chest. Toph walked up, joining him in watching the couple on the porch. Toph grabbed his arm, and not very gently led him to a corner. He didn't struggle. _

_Toph sat him down, and sat next to him. She leaned towards him. "Look, Sparky. Katara and I already discussed this. She's going to tell Aang that she doesn't feel the same way, and leave it at that. We all know that Aang's ganna have to resurrect the Airbender race, and though, he may not like it, that means he's ganna have to sleep around. " Toph explained quickly._

_Zuko sighed softly. " But they're kissing right now."_

_" I know that! Look, Zuko, Just get over yourself for a while, and let us handle the Aang-loves-Katara issue for now. We'll handle it, even if it means blocking off his chi for a year." Toph promised. "Don't do anything rash, Zuko. Let the girls handle it. " _

_Zuko nodded in defeat. "Okay," he whispered. _

_Suddenly, for outside, came a yell. " What? Katara!" there came a faint glow from outside the doorway._

_"Oh shit," Toph muttered, marching outside. Zuko followed. _

_Katara was holding onto the thin railing, looking half terrified. Aang was glowing, floating above her. His hands glowed with fire. Toph stomped her foot, and huge chunks of earth flew at Aang, whizzing at his head. Zuko rushed to Katara, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. His free hand glowed as a wall of fire blossomed in front of them. _

_After a moment, Aang calmed down, he stopped glowing and drifted to the ground. Zuko killed the fire. His arm remained around Katara. Aang had a lump the size of a melon on his head. Chunks of rock littered the ground. Toph was looking pleased._

_"Got that done with quick, Sugar Queen." Toph said cheerfully. _

_"Zuko, let me go!" Katara ordered, and Zuko grudgingly complied. "I had to stop him before his emerging hormones got the better of him." She added. _

_Toph nodded._

Zuko woke up, freezing cold. He looked around, realizing he was in his room, and the covers were on the floor. He grabbed them, and fell back asleep.

o0o0o0o0o

Zuko watched Katara feeding the turtleducks through a window in his study. Her long hair fell into the water, and one of the babies glided over to nibble on it. Her laughter floated over to him. He wished he could join her and laugh with her, but he had _another_ meeting in five minuets. Didn't he, the Fire lord, get some 'alone time' before midnight?

He remembered his last 'alone' time, three weeks ago. True, his advisers had given him until ten off, with a meeting at noon, but, really, it didn't take two hours to get ready for counsel. It wasn't his fault that he and Katara had gotten carried away with their sparring. Besides, their outer clothing had been restricting their movements.

He felt a faint blush creep up his cheeks at the memory of Katara's lips on his, her hands traveling down his body, the feel of her silky skin- he stopped himself. _Don't even go there,_ He chided himself, and looked down at the scroll he held in his hands. It was a rather brief note on his sister's improving condition.

After a few seconds, the doors burst open and his chief advisor walked in. " Lord Zuko, the counsel is waiting. " Zuko nodded, put down the scroll and walked out of his study. The advisor followed. " May I remind my Lord that the topics of discussion are..." Zuko tuned him out. He knew what they were discussing. His order to disassemble half of the navy ships, leaving _only_ 5,000. The disassembling of the air navy. The latest demands of King Bumi: that all the rock candy sold on main island of the Fire Nation be supplied by Omashu, and that Zuko get a pet bunny. And, towards the end, the nobles would bring up the subject of a bride. Or at least the appointment of a court-approved girlfriend.

He hated these meetings. Bumi making insane demands one second and forgetting about them the next was one thing. Stuck up nobles questioning his every idea and order and repeatedly sticking their elongated noses into his private business was another.

o0o0o0o

Zuko stalked into his rooms and tore off the heavy formal wear before he would burn it. He'd lost his temper in the meeting. Again. Only this time, he'd lit the annoying nobles' written proposals a flame, and threatened to do worse if they didn't shut up. After that, of course, the meeting had run smoothly for him, everyone agreeing with every word that popped out of his mouth.

He was tired. He wanted to sleep, and not wake up for a year. But he needed to think. Zuko paced around the bed. He passed a column and punched it, hard. He shook his hand to rid it of the momentary pain. Zuko breathed out smoke as he glared at the window. It was dark out. He could think later. Zuko ripped off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Screw thinking. He was going to bed.

"Um... Zuko?" a voice called from a chair near his door. "Are you okay? Or is you stripping in front of me just going to become normal?"

Zuko whipped around to see Katara in the chair, holding a scroll awkwardly. Katara. He didn't mind her. Zuko walked over to her, calming down in her presence.

"I brought you this. Azula made it for you. " Katara handed him the scroll. " She says you like turtleducks. "

Indeed, Azula had drawn a rather accurate turtleduck family. Zuko smiled faintly. "Thanks for bringing it to me."

"You're welcome. " Katara smiled sweetly, and Zuko responded with one of his own. He set the drawing down on a table.

"How did she get paper and ink?" he asked, just to keep her here.

"I gave her some. " Katara said with a shrug.

Zuko laughed. "You gave the most dangerous person in the Fire Nation paper and ink? And she drew a turtleduck?"

Katara grinned. "Yep. And for you, no less."

Zuko couldn't help himself. He pulled Katara in and gave her a quick kiss. "You're insane." He whispered.

Katara grinned as he pulled away. "I should go. " she added. "It's late, and we have a meeting in the morning. "

"You could stay." Zuko offered, for the sake of it. His hands grabbed hers.

"Could and should are two different things. " Katara said. Her eyes twinkled. She leaned in, and kissed him again before turning around and leaving.

The ornate door closed quickly behind her, leaving only a faint smell. Zuko sighed. He wished she'd stayed longer. But Katara never stayed alone with him for long at all, unless she was yelling at him. What was he doing wrong?

Zuko groaned, and collapsed on his floor, relishing the cool black stone beneath him. He felt the cold creep under his skin and let his thoughts wander. Azula was doing better. She was no longer burning her clothes or the guards. Somehow, Katara's every-other day lunch with her was working. He remembered when they had been little, and visiting their house on Ember Island. He and Azula had run through the waves, screaming and laughing as the water repeatedly put out their fires. If only they could go back to then. When they'd been closer than anyone in the world, when he could openly care and love his sister, when his mother had still been alive. Back then, his biggest worry had been whether or not he'd have to pick the seaweed out of his sushi. He missed those days.

It seemed Azula still loved him too, or at least remembered his turtleducks. Maybe there was hope for her. Zuko sighed, the cold from the floor having a soporific affect upon him. It was late. He could worry about Katara tomorrow. Tomorrow... until then, everything could wait.

o0o0o0o

Zuko awoke with a start, the sun shining through his open windows and onto his face. He groaned as he sat up. He'd fallen asleep on the stone floor. That explained his sore back. He stretched and his back cracked. Wincing, Zuko stood up and continued to stretch. The sun was barely above the edge of the volcano. He walked over to his washroom, and proceeded to get ready for the day.

His Advisor walked in to remind him of his meeting with the Ambassadors of the Water Tribes in an hour. Zuko inwardly punched himself. That would leave him in a room with Katara and Hachi, the vindictive ambassador for the Northern Water Tribe.

He got ready, wearing his normal Fire Lord attire. The Advisor rattled off the amazingly short agenda for the day, never leaving his side until they reached the meeting room.

Katara and Hachi were waiting, sitting on the floor on cushions in front of a table. Zuko's eyes zoomed onto Katara. She was wearing blue, as normal, but her dress was a Fire Nation style, a long dark blue dress with long wide arms with a deep V-neck and delicate silver embroidery along the hems. Her dark hair was down, but she'd kept her hair loops and her bun at the back of her head. She looked beautiful.

Upon seeing his gaze, Katara grinned sweetly. Zuko smiled back, just a little. He wanted to kiss Katara so badly. Zuko sat down in front of them, slightly raised.

"Good morning, Ambassador Hachi of the Northern Water Tribe, Ambassador Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me for a chat regarding the regulations set up in the Ending Treaty of Sozin's War, and specifically those set in the Treaty between our tribes." He bowed to each of the ambassadors.

Hachi spoke next, opening up her scroll. "The Northern Water Tribe asks for more Tribe-only fishing waters. The Fire Nation Fishers are taking more than their fair share, and we have reason to believe that they are going over their allowed amount."

Zuko nodded, pressing his lips together. "I am aware that some of our fishermen in the northern most Islands are overfishing some areas already, and am looking into it." He looked down at the map on the table, showing the restricted areas for all the nations. "However, I am a afraid that if we were to move the line any more south, our fishers would not have enough space to fish responsibly. We have already moved the line three times, the most recent being a month ago. Some fishers have been fishing in the not restricted waters for their lifetime. Let us not rush and push change to quickly, rather, let us give the fishers time to find new routines. " he said carefully.

Hachi's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "Very well. On to the next matter." She said, sounding almost gleeful. Zuko inwardly groaned.

The next half hour was spent with Hachi proposing ideas for new trade between the nations, and generally Zuko carefully saying no. Katara had little to say, besides wanting more islanders to contract out to help re-build the Southern Water Tribe, along with an idea for an exchange program. To those, Zuko said he'd consider. The meeting was a short one, not lasting longer than two hours.

The meeting ended, with Zuko having a two-hour break before a Lunch meeting. He quickly disposed of his heavy ceremonial outer cloak, and wandered out into the gardens. Might as well get another duty done. At least this one would hopefully be easy.

Katara was sitting on a large rock, hidden from most people's view, unless they were looking for someone. She had a book in her lap, along with a baby turtleduck from the nearby pond. The turtleduck was eating a slice of bread with gusto.

Zuko walked over. Katara didn't notice him, even though she was looking around, until he tapped her on her shoulder.

"Zuko! " Katara exclaimed. She moved over, so that he had room to sit.

He sat down next to her, as he did so he kissed her cheek. Katara smiled contentedly. Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Katara closed her book, and dropped it on the ground. She rested her head on his shoulder. Zuko kissed the top of her head gently.

"Katara, what would you say if I told you I needed a date for a Royal Ball?"

Katara raised her head. "I know there's the Ball, in celebration of the Summer Solstice. Why would you need a date for that?"

"It's customary that all attendees have a date."

Katara's eyes twinkled. "You better ask someone, Zuko, before all the pretty girls are gone."

Zuko growled softly. "Katara, would you mind spending a night stuck with me?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"I'd love too, Zuko. "she said, turning to look at him. Zuko kissed her in relief. Katara kissed him back. He pulled her onto his lap, careful not to jostle the turtleduck still perched on her lap. Zuko deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing along the outside of her lips. Katara pulled herself closer to him, and allowed his tongue into her mouth, greeting it with her own. His hands wrapped around her, one winding into her hair, the other creeping down her back. It was a while before they broke apart, panting for breath.

"You waited a while. " Katara accused softly.

Zuko shrugged. "Sorry." He muttered, before nibbling on her ear, causing her to squirm. Katara traced a shape on his neck with her tongue as he continued to kiss his way along her jaw line to her lips. He reached her lips and she kissed his again. He wished they could stay there the entire afternoon.

o0o0o0o

Zuko tossed over in his sleep.

_He and Katara were on the upper most deck of his ship, heading back towards the Fire Nation. Her hair was blown back by the wind, exposing her delicate neck. She was wearing a simple dress, just a sleeveless blue thing, but he thought she looked beautiful. She looked back at him shyly. _

_" It's nice out here." She whispered, standing on tiptoe to catch as much breeze as she could._

_Zuko grinned. " I know." He said softly. _

_Katara laughed. She pushed herself higher, leaning over the railing. She was completely carefree. He wished he could be. She pushed herself higher, leaning farther. She shouted for joy as dolphins leap along side the ship. The water glittered in the setting sun. It was beautiful. _

_Suddenly, her shouts of joy turned into a scream as she toppled over the railing completely, falling downward, towards the hard metal deck a hundred meters below. One hand managed to grab the edge. Zuko raced the meter that had separated them to grab at her hand. _

_"Katara!" he yelled._

_Her face was white with fear. Zuko pulled her up, trying not to harm her. Her other hand grabbed at his arm. He pulled her to the deck as his men rushed up. Katara clung to him, still scared. They collapsed on the deck._

_"It's okay, Katara. You're not going to fall." He whispered, hugging her close. _

_She hugged him back. "Thank you." She whispered._

_"Don't Ever scare me like that again." Zuko whispered furiously. " Don't ever, Katara." He kissed the top of her head._

_Katara nodded. " I won't, Zuko." She promised. _

_They stayed like that for a long while, before he escorted her down to her rooms. At her door, she looked at him long and hard. _

_" Thank you, Zuko." She said finally, before grabbing his collar and kissing him on the lips. Zuko stood there, speechless as she blushed and closed the door. He'd stayed in a daze the rest of the evening._

Zuko turned over again, but this time, he didn't dream.

o0o0o0o

"Sir!"  
Zuko yawn, turning to face the caller. It was one of the many message carriers. The only thing notable about this one was his horrified expression. " What?" he asked, sleepy from both the sun and the men calmly talking around him. He was sitting on a balcony above the most public of courtyards, which was currently filled with the counsel and their families.

The messenger bowed ."Lady Katara is missing. She hasn't been seen in nearly two days. The same can be said for your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**So... long time, no update. Terribly sorry bout that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**All established fanfic alienation apply to this work. **

**Read and review, please. Even if you just say 'correct use of quotation marks' or something like that. I tend to glorify ever review. **

**And... I would put in a synonym for 'enjoy', but they all seem to have innuendos attached. Thus, **

**Enjoy the story. **

**=^.^= ****文芸猫**

The Counsel Chamber had never been so quiet, Zuko noted from his perch behind the flames. Every member of the counsel, plus more, was looking terrified. All eyeing him nervously, averting their gaze to the floor when he met their eyes. It was a nice change.

Seeing no reason to wait, Zuko began to speak, his voice tight and words clipped. "I think we're all aware of why we're here." His voice rang sonorously around the chamber. The senators watched him with close intensity, measuring his tone.

The young Fire Lord glared down and continued, clasping and unclasping his hands within his lap. "My sister, Azula, and Lady Katara..." His breath caught. "...the Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe, have gone missing. We would be fools to assume the two incidents are unrelated."

No one argued.

Iroh shifted beside his nephew. "Zuko, if you want-"

Zuko cut in, interrupting his uncle with angrily. "I want men out to look for them!" he demanded, clenching his fists. "We need to bring them back unharmed! I want them alive!"

One senator gave his lord a coy look and rolled his eyes, whispering to his neighbor, "The greedy brat wants his toy. Everything is an object to him."

"SILENCE!" Zuko roared, standing up and seething, the flames curling around him, reacting to his will and revolving about the room, coiling around the columns and shooting from where they perched. "This isn't about my personal life! This is about our relations with the Water Tribes and my duty to protect my guests! How dare you suggest otherwise! I want Azula and Katara back unscathed and immediately!"

At that, some of the men spoke up.

"But, sir!"

"If Azula has-"

"Or is!"

"-harming Lady Katara in any way it would-"

"Require punishment!"

"Death, even!"

They broke off as the ground beneath them rumbled, the room shaking thunderously.

Zuko's eyes narrowed dangerously, the flames spiking upward and complementing the quaking to a terrifying end. "Lady Katara would not want Azula harmed, regardless of whether Azula has harmed her."

The counsel was silent, all shocked and confused.

Zuko pursed his lips, glaring at his loyalists. "I expect no less than 50 parties of men searching within an hour, and more on the city walls keeping a look out. Travel in all directions- any direction! I want a full scale search mounted at this second!" A messenger scurried away, the orders clutched on paper in hand.

"If any one besides Azula has harmed Lady Katara in any way, I expect them to be brought to me in chains. If her attackers are not brought back, I will be severely displeased. Lord Tonzai, you will see to it that this is done with utmost efficiency."

The calmly gazing senator nodded, his young face nonchalant. Iroh gave Zuko a begging look. Zuko wasn't right. The uncle tried to read his nephew; fear? Anger? Hurt? The emotions rolled within his nephews' eyes wildly. Zuko was ready to explode.

"Any Questions?" Zuko snapped. It was less of a question and more of a dare.

No one answered, not daring to anger the Fire Lord any more.

"Dismissed," Zuko snarled coldly.

The chambers emptied in record time, the senators a buzz of whispered conversations and silent conveyances. The sea of red, black, and yellow robes turned again until Zuko was left alone to his thoughts and uncle.

Zuko rose, Iroh reacting immediately.

"My lord, I-"

"Save it, uncle!" Zuko growled, flames sparking from the floor. "I don't need to hear it! I have everything under control!"

"Zuko..." Iroh begged, heartbroken.

The Fire Lord wheeled and left the chambers, slamming the doors behind him and not bothering to extinguish the fires.

"I'm going to find you," he vowed, rounding a corner and clutching the fabric of his heart, burning but dry from tears. "Even if it kills me."

oOoOoOoOo

Iroh gazed at the spot Zuko had left and bowed his head, filled worry over his dear nephew. Zuko was too young to be dealing with this pressure, this many emotions, all at once.

Iroh shut his eyes and listened to his heart beat, the call of memories of his own younger brother at near same state when he was the same age. Zuko looked more and more like his father every day, but Iroh only feared that the taught coldness Zuko knew he had inside of him would one day grow too.

Iroh shook his head and opened his eyes in a second's flash. No. Never. Zuko would never be like his father. He had learned too much to veer to that path. Iroh sighed. What love could do to a young man's mind. It seemed incalculable at times, and Iroh knew that this was a blow to Zuko's pride. Iroh thought that at times the only reason Zuko got up in the morning as easily as he did was so that he could just catch a glimpse of the waterbender. Iroh smiled sadly. Young Lady Toph always complained about his pulse and how erratic it became once Katara had entered the same room as him.

Iroh then frowned and stared at the door his nephew had slammed shut. But this is much bigger than that, he remembered. Zuko was willing to admit that much. What he didn't want to admit was how close he was to going mad with worry and irrational fears.

Iroh stood up and charged through the doors, rushing as fast as his legs could carry him to his nephew's chambers. Zuko couldn't be left alone for long. If Iroh knew his nephew in any rate, he knew what signs Zuko had to display to leave him unable to remain in tact without a soothing company for long, his rationality falling by the second.

Iroh knocked gently but loudly against the wooden pane of Zuko's door. "Nephew," he called. "We need to talk."

"Go away..." Zuko moaned, his voice muffled by the door.

"Open up! If I find you've locked your door again-"

"It's open." Iroh flinched as Zuko dismembered his hanging threat.

Iroh sighed.

"I don't want to talk!" Zuko snapped.

"You mean you do not wish for counsel? Zuko, counsel is everything you need right now."

"No, it's not!" he argued, a crashing sound echoing his voice as if something had been knocked over.

Iroh closed his eyes and nodded. "Perhaps a friendly ear for listening would do, then?" he offered.

Zuko paused, and after a brief silence snarled. "Damn it, Uncle!"

Iroh smiled grimly and pushed the door open, stopping in mid-stride to find Zuko half undressed, his robes on fire and smoking through the room. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and shakily breath, the flames simpering off till his robe slipped off in embers, his milky flesh unharmed. Zuko opened his eyes and pursed his lips, a guilty expression across his face.

"It wouldn't come off..." he murmured, staring at his ruined imperial robes.

Iroh smiled. "There are other ways to undress yourself, nephew," he reminded gently, lifting what was left of the garment and letting it fall into the trash can.

Zuko trembled. "I don't doubt it," he stammered hoarsely, slipping from his tee shirt. His uncle smiled and stopped in front of the wooden dining table across the far center of the room, heating the soothing tea in the pot and pouring his despondent nephew a cup. Zuko scowled, recognizing the smell.

Iroh talked absently as he poured. "If you're going to vent through firebending, this herb will help. You'll get better results than from the clumsiness that tends to happen when you're angry and uncontrolled."

"I'm NOT ANGRY!" Zuko cried, fuming.

Iroh looked at him and raised an eyebrow, holding the cup between his palms.

Zuko stared at him, wrinkling his nose. "What even makes you think I'm going out to train, anyway?"

Iroh's eyes widened and he dropped the tea, rushing to block the door before Zuko could run through it. Iroh grabbed his struggling nephew by the upper arms and held him in place. "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned firmly.

Zuko seethed, grinding his teeth and fighting against his uncle's grip. "To find her!"

"You just sent 50 parties out to do that, Zuko," Iroh reminded.

"The men don't care enough!" Zuko protested, lifting his legs up and kicking backwards, landing on his back against the floor, rolling away. Much more in control than the last time something like this had happened, Iroh noted thankfully. Zuko crouched, prepared to escape if his uncle took some sort of action. "They don't want to find her! They don't want to put forth the effort it'll take to bring her back! They're all incompetent! They don't even like her!"

"That's not true," Iroh retorted, quickly shoving Zuko back as Zuko charged for the doors again.

"I need to find her!"

"And you will, nephew, but now is not the time!" Iroh caught Zuko's arm mid-swing, bending him around and pining it gracefully behind his back.

Zuko snarled and shoved, wincing in pain whenever he tried to move away.

"Nephew, this is futile. Struggling now is just pointless," Iroh attempted calmly.

Zuko began to hyperventilate, still fighting. "Let go of me!" he pleaded desperately.

"Zuko, your men will not dare to fail you," Iroh assured, still keeping Zuko in his hold., but relaxing his grip. "They live to serve you and be in your army. They realize the importance of their mission. They want her back just as much as you do."

"That's not true!" Zuko panted. "They won't search hard enough! Fast enough! You're lying!"

"I never lie!" Iroh snapped firmly. "I wouldn't dare lie to my own nephew! The nephew so much like a son to me!"

"I need to find her!" Zuko pleaded. "Let me go!"

"ZUKO!" Iroh growled, twisting him around and shoving him into a seat. "CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Zuko slid from the seat, shaking in fear. "I... No... Pl... You..."

He pushed against the wall and buried his face in his hands, still trembling. "Katara..." he moaned.

Iroh inhaled deeply and kneeled before his nephew, once again overcome with concern. "Zuko..." he whispered gently.

Zuko didn't answer, remaining completely still.

"Zuko, you are the youngest Fire Lord in history and have been given an enormous burden before your time," Iroh said. "Everyday I watch you fight and struggle for what you believe is right, but an important lesson for you to realize is that when you work yourself into this cycle, this state- even the littlest thing will make you break apart. Don't let these emotions destroy you from the inside. You are the Fire Lord for a reason and everyone under your command believes in your talent."

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "They believe in you. Which is why your armies will stop at nothing to bring Katara back to your awaiting embrace. You sitting here, buried under your grief, does nothing to help her."

Zuko lifted his face from his hands, his eyes red and wet. "Then what does something, uncle?" he begged, his voice cracking.

"Calm yourself," Iroh suggested gently, "and then proceed to plan where you think she may be using logic and knowledge of the grounds around you that your men may or may not have. You grew up in this city and know the land and the ways about, and in, it. Utilize what skills have never failed you all these years, especially the ones during banishment."

Zuko looked at the floor, covering his mouth and frowning, deep in thought.

Iroh squeezed his shoulder, giving Zuko a warm smile. "She'll return safely," Iroh reassured. "I promise."

"What if it's too late?" Zuko looked at his uncle. "What if she's too far away? What if she isn't even in the Fire Nation? What if she's-" He stopped as a look of horror crossed his face.

"It's in these times we need hope the most," Iroh said wisely. "Believe in Katara. She's a cunning young woman and dangerously powerful. Under her madness, Azula isn't capable of much more than sparks."

Zuko smiled weakly at the image of his once all-powerful sister reduced to a beginners level.

Iroh stood up, leveling his gaze with Zuko once more, his eyes twinkling knowingly. "Have faith," he reminded and turned around through the door, closing it softly behind him and leaving his nephew to his thoughts, confident that Zuko was under control now.

oOoOoOoOo

Zuko moved out to his balcony to think. He always thought better where he could see. He stood at the rail, his hands clenching and unclenching the sturdy wooden bars that wrapped around its rim. His eyes traveled over the land before him, seating the city with an eagle's eye.

Zuko's eye narrowed in on a pond near the center of the city. It seemed to be going down. Yes, it most defiantly was. But... How? Ponds -especially ones of that size- don't just disappear. And There was no waterbender standing near it.

That pond was a spring. It connected to underground water. To the waterways beneath the bunkers.

There were caves down there.

Azula knew those caves. She had hid in them when they were kids. He was never sure how far down the caves went, but Zuko was willing to bet that the caves would go down farther than the bunkers.

He was willing to bet no one was searching down there. Tonzai was very smart, but he didn't know of Azula's childhood habits.

Zuko pushed himself away from the balcony and quickly grabbed an outer rope, remembering Uncle's reprimands about station dress codes, before rushing out of the rooms. He sped down the the hallways, rushing to Lord Tonzai office.

He found Tonzai about to leave.

"My Lord?" Tonzai asked, bowing to Zuko.

"Did you send men to search the bunkers?" Zuko asked, trying not to snap.

Tonzai shook his head. "No, My lord. Should I send some?"

"Yes," Zuko told him, "You should. My sister had a fondness for the bunkers, along with the caves beneath."

Tonzai bowed again. "I will send down men at once, sir."

Zuko didn't bother responding to that. "I will be on the rim if you need me."

Tonzai bowed, and waited until Zuko had left before moving.

Zuko was out of sight within a second, and hurrying up to the rim of the crater Caldera resided in.

oOoOoOoOo

The Rim of Caldera's crater was a huge wall, the width of five men laying head-to-toe, and as tall as twelve. In it's current state, every few meters, a man stood, searching the ground for signs of the missing people, and avoiding the Fire Lord's gaze when he passed by.

Zuko was pacing around the rim, making record time. Every time he passed a man, they would stiffen. he scowled, looking over the wall and down to the slope of the volcano. Where was Katara?

He stopped and walked over to the wall, searching. He'd seen something... There. Two figures, Walking up. His men, walking down to them. The two walking up were too far away to bee seen clearly, but... there was nothing that way for as far as one could see, save the ocean. It had to be her.

Zuko watched as the distance between the two parties closed. Zuko looked over his shoulder, finding an officer.

"Send a note. I want and airship, at once." Zuko ordered. The man bowed, and minuets later, a hawk flew away. Zuko returned to watching the two parties.

Not even half and hour later, a small airship arrived. Zuko climbed aboard, and directed them to fly to the two parties. He stood at the rim of the ship's deck as it flew, quickly covering the distance. His eyes latched onto the two people climbing uphill, noting that one was dressed in blue.

The two parties met. Zuko watched as Azula - or he guessed it was her - attacked a soldier. He was still to far up to do anything, which killed him. He watched as a soldier made to attack back.

Below him, a huge circle of plants died, the water sucked out. Water swirled around the blue girl. Katara was alive.

A soldier shot fire at the waterbender.

His heart stopped.

Without thinking, without considering the distance between the ship and the ground. Zuko leapt off the edge, tumbling throughout the air as gracefully as a bird. He landed hard on the ground, and took off running. He needed to save Katara.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**So... this is where it got to cheesy for me to continue. So... When I can find a slightly less cheesy way to end this - which will happen before July - there will be the end. **

**So... Comments/critiques? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**=^.^= ****文芸猫**


End file.
